


Earrings

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Foiled Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Alphinaud sits Kori down for a talk-------Two ear cuffs lay on the table in a small apartment in Gridania. Both of them black, one small and simple, the other large and ornate. They sat there gleaming in the light from the chandelier hanging above.





	1. If my day gets any worse, I’m asking hell if they’re having an exchange program

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this deals strictly with a headcanon I adopted from my friends about Elezen earrings  
> 2) I did not proof read this, we die like men today

Two ear cuffs lay on the table in a small apartment in Gridania. Both of them black, one small and simple, the other large and ornate. They sat there gleaming in the light from the chandelier hanging above. 

Alphinaud sits across the room from the table at a makeshift bar put up in the corner. The apartment he was in belonged to the Warrior of Light. It was sparsely furnished and Kori always referred to it as his ‘crash pad’ though Alphinaud was certain he knew it’s true intentions and was not going anywhere near the bed at the far end of the room. He shifted slightly on his chair eyes glued on the earrings Kori had put on the table. The earrings were why they were here in the first place. 

Kori leaned against the wall near the door to his apartment, half asleep, his face bruised and a cut smarting on his cheek from a recent fight. He clearly had not been prepared for this meeting when Alphinaud had called for it but he was more than happy to assist his friend in anyway.  Sensing Alphinaud’s tension, Kori opened his slowly eyes and turned to look at the boy, raising a brow in question. Kori followed Alphinaud’s gaze to the table and the earrings sitting on them. Apparently there was something about them that he was supposed to know. Something more important than the people they had come from. 

“Do you know of the meaning behind those earrings you were given?” Alphinaud asks though he is already certain he knows the answer. 

Kori looked back over to Alphinaud, “They’re gifts from two people I am...was...very close to. Is there more to them than that?” 

“As I thought, they never told you,” Alphinaud sighed and reached up to finger his own ear cuff for a moment, “There’s an Elezen, ritual older than anyone can remember, that has spread far and wide throughout our race. Whenever a child reaches their sixteenth name day they're given two earrings to wear. The earrings themselve hold no special powers or significance it’s how you wear them that matters. You see, they denote a person's’ relationship status.” 

Kori pushed away from the wall at that and swiftly crossed the small room to sit on the stool near Alphinaud, “What do you mean by that? I’ve only ever heard of a ring exchange.” 

Alphinaud turned to face Kori before continuing, “It’s similar to the more recent ring exchange of eternal bonding but whereas the ring only denotes a person has been bonded the earrings have more meanings.Two earrings being worn, one in each ear, shows that the Elezen is single and looking for a partner. One earring means they are committed to another or are otherwise not interested in seeking out a new relationship. Because of this, a common occurrence one will see done by is those who have entered into a committed relationship, rather than wear the earring of their family, they will wear the earring of their partner to show their devotion. This started up the tradition of gifting one’s spare earring to a potential part as a sign of interest in a relationship.” 

Alphinaud paused there to give time for the weight of his words to settle. He watched as Kori turned to look at the earrings once more. His eyes starting to look more awake as he processed Alphinaud’s words and the meaning behind them. 

“And what about you?” Kori reached over and flicked Alphinaud’s signle earring, “You’re not dating someone I don’t know about are you?” 

Alphinaud laughed and reached up to play with the gmn dangling from his earring, “Alisaie and I share a pair. It's just something we decided to do when we were younger. Neither of us are seeking a relationship anyways, so it just makes things easier this way,” he dropped his hand to his lap and looked the warrior of light in the eye before continuing, “Are you beginning to understand what it means to have received those earrings from those two?”

Leaning back against the bar behind him, Kori let out a long hefty sigh, “Do you think Aymeric knows that Haurchefant had given me his before….”

“I'm certain neither knew the other had given you such a gift and of course they can't have expected you to have known the weight of their actions and yet, Haurchefant and Aymeric both chose to bestow upon you one of their earrings. Your acceptance of that gift, for them, is an acceptance of their unspoken, well in Aymeric’s case at least, affections for you.” 

Kori furrowed his brows together and stared up at the ceiling. He could feel the weight of Alphinaud’s gaze on him and refused to make eye contact. A glint of reflected light in the corner of his eye, thought, drew Kori’s attention over to a shield that had been haphazardly placed on the bed. His stool made a large squeak against the marble flooring as he stood and walked over to run his hand along the shield  that always had his back.

“Why are you just now telling me these things when you've known all along?” Voice soft and cracking as he examined the House Fortemps crest carved into the polished metal. 

Alphinaud looked from Kori to the shield his shoulders slumping, “I tell you this now because of what happened. I had always hoped Haurchefant would have been the one to tell you someday. He was always your biggest and most loyal supporter and he loved you dearly. I very much wish that he was the one here now, but perhaps this knowledge I’ve given you here today will help assist you with your choices in the future, for at least one of those earrings still belongs to a soul that's breathing.”

Kori’s ears flattened and the fur on his tail stuck out on end as he turned and rounded on the other, “What are you trying to imply?”

“Kori,” Alphinaud finally got to his feet and made his way over to place a gentle hand on the other’s arm, “We all know about Aymeric, and it’s certainly no secret that he harbors strong feelings for you. I’m just saying it might be in your best interest to tell him, just in-

“-In case he sacrifices his life for mine also!?” Kori pulled out of Alphinaud’s touch and stepped back, “Because everyone who gets close to me ends up getting offed in some way. Is that what you’re trying to say? That I should live my life expecting the worst outcome from this war? Nymeia help me, if my day gets any worse, I’m asking hell if they’re having an exchange program.” 

“Kori, that’s not-”

“Get out.”

“What?”

“I said get out. Leave me. I need...some time, some time alone,” Kori turned his back to Alphinaud crossing his arms tightly across his chest trying to hold back his temper before doing something he regretted.

He stayed in that position has he listened to Alphinaud’s retreating footsteps pause at the doorway.

“I just don’t want to see you have any more regrets,” the boy finished and as the door closed Kori couldn’t hold back any longer he reached over, grabbed a pillow off the bed, and hurled it at the closed door as hard a he could watching as it popped and feathers bursted out showering his apartment in the white down. 

Kori slid down the wall as he watched the pillow remains settle to the floor and let out a sob. Tears started streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably as his body was torn apart by the weight of the emotions he had been holding on to since that day. He curled his arms around his chest and pulled his tail in close, wiping snot across the back of his gloves as he finally allowed himself to be overcome and feel every ounce of his sorrow. He knew, somewhere in him, that Alphinaud was right that if he didn’t act on this he would end up regretting it more and more every day but the part of him that had grown accustomed to self-preservation ever since this whole mess had started told him he was better off not opening himself to even more heartache. 

   His sobs eventually slowed and turned into hiccups and Kori moved to curl up under the covers of his bed. He knew that he was going to have to make a decision, would it be worth it to take a chance at happiness even if it turns out to be fleeting? Part of being alive was dying and there was never any way to tell when the Twelve decided it was your turn to pass into the aether stream, he knew that better than anyone by now. Should he let that fear control his decision? Kori was going to have to figure it out soon, Aymeric had asked him over for dinner at the end of the week and after what Alphinaud had just told him Kori was certain there was more meaning behind that invite than he had originally figured. It was going to be a long week.

He supposed he was going to have to apologize to Alphinaud in the morning but for now there was one thing Kori knew for certain, he was not going to be getting any sleep tonight. 


	2. You haven’t even seen my bad side yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori doesn't know how to handle when someone flirts back  
> \---  
> Why was is always so damn cold in Ishgard? Maybe it had something to do with growing up in a desert but Kori would never get accumulated to the weather here. The city, he loved, the people, he could tolerate, the weather, could go fuck itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one for today's prompt enjoy

Why was is always so damn cold in Ishgard? Maybe it had something to do with growing up in a desert but Kori would never get accumulated to the weather here. The city, he loved, the people, he could tolerate, the weather, could go fuck itself. 

A brisk wind blew past making snowflakes cling to the edges of Kori’s tunic. He pulled it closer around his chest and curled his tail up, trying to stay as warm as possible on his walk from House Fortemps to House de Borel. He was wearing the nicest clothes he had, which were very nice and fancy with cute buckles and intricate designs but had big gaping openings across the front and he had not put on a shirt underneath it. Kori was thoroughly regretting his clothing choice. He should have just gone with his paladin armor, Aymeric would have understood. 

Aymeric. Kori reached up cuffed a hand over his ear feeling the earring he had attached there earlier in the day. It was large and ornate and somehow fit his ear perfectly. Kori had been staring at the earring all week, ever since his talk with Alphinaud. Somehow knowing Aymeric reciprocated his feelings had made things harder. It was easy to flirt and romance someone if neither party was serious but to actual put actual thought and power behind the words and emotions was scary. 

_ Especially,  _ Kori thought as he navigated around a snow drift trying to at least keep his socks dry tonight,  _ When I seem to get attached to more than one person. _

Just ignoring everything and playing it off as a joke was much easier. So knowing that Aymeric wanted something out of this that he desired more and cared for Kori on a much deeper level than just their innocent flirtations had scared him. He had avoided Aymeric all week, which was very hard when he was still trying to protect Ishgard at the same time, and was certain that everyone could tell something was off but he needed the time. Time to figure out the in the ever loving fuck did he want. 

Aymeric was gorgeous. Definitely sexiest man alive. There was absolutely no one in Eorzea that would deny that. He was also very kind and cared deeply for his people and his city, almost too much having nearly lost his life due to his loyalty. Kori admired that trait in him, how Aymeric would never let anything stop him from achieving his goals not even his father reborn as a primal, nothing. He was stubborn and relentless but he was also very sweet, which Kori was certain came from all the sugar that he ate. 

Kori remembered the first time he had met Aymeric. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the high and mighty Ishgardian who had come down from his castle to start ordering everyone around but damn if he hadn’t looked amazing in that throne. Even if they had never gotten along, Kori at least knew he had wanted to get that man into his bed for a night. 

Kori let out a low laugh as he turned down another road. They had all gotten so busy since Ul’Dah he had never actually gotten to play out that little fantasy. Well maybe he would get the chance now. 

After a week of trying to avoid any and all emotions, Kori had to finally sit himself down about an hour before he needed to leave for the dinner and come to terms with the facts. 

Fact one, he might not be in love with but he definitely had very strong feelings for Aymeric. 

Fact two, Aymeric had gifted him one of his earrings, a symbol of devotion in Elezen tradition. 

Fact three, Aymeric had feelings for Kori. 

Fact four, Kori wanted to see how far those feelings went. 

And with the realization that he did indeed want to see if he could pursue some form a relationship with Aymeric, Kori had decided to wear the earring hoping it would be a sign that he had accepted Aymeric’s gift. 

Kori found himself approaching House de Borel a lot sooner than he was ready for but he took a deep breath and steeled himself. He was the eikon slayer, he could handle a little dinner date. It wasn’t like this was the first date he had ever been on. No, just the first one that actually meant something. 

The doorman led him inside, after Kori had declared himself, and took him to a large dining room. There was Aymeric dressed smartly in blue Ishgardian furs and Kori had a brief thought of how he had never seen Aymeric outside his armor before and wow he looked hot. He was ushered to a chair across from Aymeric where he sat straight backed and ready to take anything tonight. 

The dinner started off very smoothly. They ate good food, had good laughs, talked about adventuring. Kori got a little anxious when the man servant started pouring wine but relaxed again when nothing happened. Aymeric asked Kori to tell him stories. Kori invited him to come on his next adventure with him, which Aymeric was very excited about until he remembered his responsibility to Ishgard. It was all perfect until, 

“I would like to comment that you look amazing tonight,” Aymeric smiled at Kori as he took a sip of his wine, “That earring I gave you looks nice against your hair.” 

Kori’s hand shot up to grasp at the earring in question, “Does it? You don’t think it’s too dark? I tend to go with brighter colors.”

He knew Aymeric’s mention of the ring was anything but nonchalant but twelve be damned if he was going to be the one to bring up the topic. 

“Mmmm,” Aymeric made a very lovely content noise, “No, I think it’s just perfect. Do you know anything about Elezen tradition?” 

_ Ah shit here they go. _

“Alphinaud has taken it upon himself to school me on a few he things are important.”

“I see. He is a smart boy I’m sure he’s told you only the good ones.”

“Ones that he seems to think will affect my decisions in life at least,” Kori dropped his and back to the table and leaned forward a bit, “A certain tradition in particular has been on my mind all week.”

“If that tradition has anything to do with that earring it would explain why you’ve been trying to avoid me all week,” Aymeric set his glass down, his smile fading slightly, “I had thought perhaps I had somehow gotten onto your bad side.”

Kori had to laugh at that, “You haven’t seen my bad side yet and unless you decide to become a primal you, hopefully, never will.” 

“Well that is certainly a relief. But I guess the question in the room would be, why did you decide to wear my earring tonight?” 

Kori paused, oh gods there it was. Aymeric was going to make him say it. Truly say it and not just beat around it and try and drop hints. Aymeric was a straightforward guy who always wanted a straightforward answer. Kori knew that if he didn’t divulge a true answer Aymeric was likely to beat it out of, with one of his long diplomatic speeches no doubt. 

Kori closed his eyes. This was a lot different than fighting. Fighting was easy you had armor to protect your soft squishy parts. There was no armour for emotions, if things went wrong he was going to get stabbed. 

Kori opened his eyes and looked across the table at Aymeric. At least, if things went wrong here he knew that Aymeric would not treat him any differently. He was a good guy. There was no downside to this. 

“I,” he began, ear flicking towards the sound of a commotion outside the room but ignoring it, “I decided to wear it because…”

The door flew open and a harried and frazzled House Fortemps knight stood in the doorway, “An urgent message for the warrior of light. I was told to deliver it without delay.”

 


	3. I’m not shy. I’m just examining my prey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori needs to just confess  
> \---  
> Blood squelched and poured out of the bergthur Kori had pulled his blade from. He watched it drip off the tip of his blade for a moment and melt the snow where it landed. One down, plenty to go. His ear twitched in the direction of a grunt and then a squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i could definitely make these chapters a lot longer but i am thoroughly enjoying the cliffhangers

Blood squelched and poured out of the bergthur Kori had pulled his blade from. He watched it drip off the tip of his blade for a moment and melt the snow where it landed. One down, plenty to go. His ear twitched  in the direction of a grunt and then a squeal.

He had been helping a dragoon named Alaimbert reclaim glory or something when they had been attacked by a hoard of the beasts. Tirris had happened to be in the area at the time and decided she would lend them a healing hand and Kori had been more than happy to accept the offer. 

Kori caught a glimpse of Alaimbert charging past him towards a group of bergthus with his lance poised and ready. He was certain Tirris had been with the dragoon but she was nowhere to be seen. Kori kept his eyes peeled for the little lalafell as he turned, it didn’t help that her go to outfit was a white dress making her blend in almost seamlessly with the snow that was piling up around them. He stopped and squinted at a spot that seemed to shine a little bit. There she was. The silver on her dress, luckily, had caught the light so he was able to locate her.

Kori headed towards Tirris, as she came into view he noticed she was sitting on the snow holding her head in her hand. He did a quick body check to make sure there were no injuries, no blood, that was visible. Perhaps she had fallen and hit her head. He slid over next to her and bent down. 

“Hey, hey, you okay?” he reached out and grabbed her chin to look her signs of a concussion.

“I’m fine. Just wasn’t expecitng so many of them,” Tirris pulled away and gave him a defiant look, “Besides, I’d be a terrible healer if I couldn’t heal myself.” 

Kori leaned back on his heels and puffed out air from his nose in a small laugh as he felt the aether energy around her build and then dissipate. 

“Already to go again?” Kori offered her a hand.

“I think I’ll stay back here, you two can finish them off,” She ignored his hand and wobbled to her feet. 

“There’s no need to be shy around Aliambert just because he has a spiky butt,” Kori brushed the snow off his pants and looked over his shoulder where the dragoon was fighting four on one, “Though I should probably go help him finish them off.”

“I have no interest in him or his spiked lance,” Tirris crossed her arms, “Besides aren’t you being shy with Aymeric. What happened after dinner, hm? Ever finish that conversation with him?” 

Kori felt his face heat up and he quickly turned his back to Tirris so she wouldn’t notice. His tailed curled up slightly and he rubbed at the back of his neck, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, “It’s not...I’m not...I’m not shy. It’s just a lot..Aymeric is just...I’m just examining my prey is all.” 

“Well your prey seems to wish you would stop examining and say something,” Tirris stepped up to him and patted his thigh with a sad smile, “Think about it. You can’t wear that earring and avoid the conversation at the same time. One of you is going to snap from the pressure of it all.” 

“Oh would you look at that Alaimbert needs my help. Time to go save his spiked ass...uh butt...uh...make sure you can still heal me Tirris!” Kori skipped away waving off her hard hitting words. 

She was right and he knew she was right. He was going to have to sit down with Aymeric again at some point and finish what he had been wanting to say. A claw came down to swipe at him and he deflected it with his shield. Aymeric had been dropping hints about it all week and Kori had just been waving them off with a joke or changing topics. His sword slid between the ribs of another beast as he whirled around, catching it off guard. It’s not like he did not not want to have the conversation. He was actually very giddy at the thought of something actually going right for once. It was just the actual conversation itself would be so outside his comfort zone. He threw his shield at a bergthur knocking it off its feet before he stabbed his sword through it’ throat ending it. This wasn’t like a casual fling that he was used to, this would be a much more serious talk about emotions and feelings and wants and needs and that Kori wanted to avoid. It would be so much easier if all Aymeric wanted was a good fucking but this was Aymeric they were talking about he was never one to do something casually. 

Kori wiped the sweat off his brow and relaxed into the feeling of Tirris’ magic washing over him healing his aches. The bergthur had all been dealt with and Alaimbert was giving them his thanks before running off to who knows where to do who knows what with his spiked butt. 

Tirris was at his shoulder almost instantly making him jump out of his skin by how silently she had appeared. 

“Fucking assholes, making some noise when you walk. Warn a guy,” Kori put a hand over his heart in mock pain and Tirris just shook her head at him in disbelief. 

“I made plenty of noise. You were stuck  in your head again,” she poked a finger at him, “But I am here to warn you in a way. Someone just saw Aymeric at Camp Dragonhead.”

Blood drained from Kori’s face, “Oh gods he’s going to find out that I’m here.”

“You know this would be easier if you just talked-”

“-he’s gonna wanna talk about-”

“-with him about it-”

“-it. I thought I was ready Tirris I’m definitely not ready.”

“Well you can’t back out now,” she crossed her arms, how could someone so small put off such a powerful aura, “You already opened the can of worms at that dinner and now you gotta live with the mess. Cleaning up if your only option, you won’t be able to sweep this under the rug.”

Kori looked past her back towards the camp where Aymeric was rumored to be. He wasn’t about to admit it, but she was completely right. He had made his bed now he had to dig it...or wait that’s not how that saying went. 

“Tirris, what do I do now?” his voice was small and his tail was wrapped around his leg. 

“You march your furry butt to camp and you tell Aymeric exactly what you were going to tell him last week at dinner. No skirting around it, no jokes, no off topics. You put it out there on the table and you tell him to take it or leave it. That’s all you can do. Pull it off like a band-aid,” he gaze softened and she grabbed his hand holding it in both of hers, “I’ll be in the camp as well if you need me.” 

He took a deep breath forcing his tail to unwind and his body to relax. It was going to be fine. It was Aymeric. When had he ever known Aymeric to be anything but kind. 

“Thanks Tirris,” Kori ruffled her head and took a step towards the camp, “I’ve got this. I was prepared before. Dealing only made it worse. Time to pull off that bandage and see what happens.” 

As Kori trudged through the snow back towards the camp he listed off things he knew about Aymeric. He knew that Aymeric would give more for others than he would himself. He knew that Aymeric cared deeply for him as a friend and a fighting partner. He knew that Aymeric had given him this earring as a sign of endearment and possibly deeper feelings. He knew that this conversation was going to change the entire course of his love life. For better or for worse was up to the twelve.    


	4. I’m sure I can easily stoop to your level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori and Aymeric have a talk   
> \---  
> Kori played with one of the figurines on the table laid out in front of him tipping it back and forth with his finger. Aymeric was across the room leaning against the desk hands pressed against it watching Kori thoughtfully. The portrait of Haurchefant that had been recently hung loomed over the both of them with judging eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we made it guys thanks for sticking through my terrible cliffhangers love you all

Kori played with one of the figurines on the table laid out in front of him tipping it back and forth with his finger. Aymeric was across the room leaning against the desk hands pressed against it watching Kori thoughtfully. The portrait of Haurchefant that had been recently hung loomed over the both of them with judging eyes. 

Kori had found Aymeric speaking with officers and asked if they could talk in private. Aymeric had delightfully agreed his face lighting up from whatever boring conversation he had been having and had ushered Kori away instantly. If Kori had known they would end up in Haurchefant's old office he would have thoroughly reconsidered. 

He could feel the walls around him, enclosing them. Aymeric wasn’t rushing him. They both knew what they were here for. But for some reason he still felt like he was having a hard time breathing. So many memories in this room. Would Haurchefant approve of this? If things had been different would it have been leaning against the desk instead of Aymeric? Kori had no way of knowing. The figurine fell over making a hollow thud against the table that echoed through the room. Aymeric shifted and Kori decided it was best to not test the patience of a man with limitless patience. 

“Been awhile since we’ve been alone like this,” he started, looking up at Aymeric with a small smile, deliberately avoiding Haurchefant’s gaze. 

“I believe it was when I had you over for dinner. How is Alisae recovering?” Aymeric crossed his legs and tilted his head. 

“Very well. She’s fit and fighting again. Much to Alphinaud’s dismay,” Kori said as he slowly walked around the edge of the table towards the desk. 

“I am glad to hear it. One always hopes for the best for our comrades,” Aymeric watched Kori with keen eyes. 

Kori hoisted himself up onto the table, now sitting directly across from Aymeric. He kicked his feet, feeling the need to get bottle up energy out in some fashion. He looked up at Haurchefant for the first time since entering the room. He had always rooted for Kori to live life to the fullest. He was practically a one man cheerleader and the nights they had spent together Kori would lock up in his heart forever. 

_ You would be okay with this, wouldn’t you old friend?  _ Kori sent up the prayer silently before meeting Aymeric’s eyes. 

“I asked you here because I wanted to finish our conversation from dinner,” Kori said, his ear twitching as he became hyper aware of the earcuff he had attached there. 

“I did not believe we were here for idle chatter,” Aymeric replied and seemed to release a tension he had been holding, “And truth be told I was hoping you had asked me here for just that reason.” 

“These earrings are a sign of attachment to a single person and wearing that earring is a sign of accepting the other’s feelings. If I’m not mistaken,” Kori needed to do this while he still had the nerve.

“That is correct. When I saw you wearing mine I had hoped it meant you were reciprocating my feelings for you,” Aymeric stated. 

“Before I confirm that can you tell me why you gave me the earring? You must have known I had no idea what the gesture meant. Obviously, Haurchefant had known that when he gave his,” Kori crossed his legs on the table, dislodging more figurines, and leaned back on his hands.

That seemed to catch Aymeric off guard. The composed expression he had worn since they started the conversation faltered and fell into a look of confusion before settling on contemplation. Kori watched as he reached up and grabbed his chin for a moment, briefly noting how the gesture made him look weirdly hot. 

“I was not aware that he had given you one as well. I am very sorry. Perhaps we should move this conversation to another room,” he gave Kori a very strange look that was torn between pity and grief. 

“No,” Kori sighed and glanced at Haurchefant quickly before looking back to Aymeric, “I’ve been thinking about it while sitting here and I think...I think he’d be okay with this. He would be very happy to know that I was able to move on with my life. He should be here for this. He was my number one fan after all and should be the first to know whatever becomes of this conversation.” 

Aymeric nodded and straightened up from his leaning position, “Very well. I gave you my earring as a sign of devotion. Through the months of working by your side, fighting with you, surviving with you, I have found myself become deeply attached to you. My mind would wander to thoughts of you in times that were not appropriate and when I knew a meeting with you was schedule in my day I would become jubilant at just the thought of seeing you. I had no way of knowing how you felt despite this. Your wanton need to flirt with all of my guards did not help in anyway might I add.”   

Kori looked away sheepishly, feeling his cheek heat up as Aymeric gave him a smirk before continuing. 

“But regardless I knew that if I did not do or say something it was just going to become a bigger distraction and with Ishgard in that state it is in a distraction was the very last thing I needed. So I decided to delve into one of our oldest traditions, knowing full well that it would probably not lead me anywhere but at least it gave me the hope that put my mind at ease for some time. I had done all I could do, so then I waited, and it seems to have paid off unless I am mistaken.” 

   “You’re not mistaken,” Kori bit his lower lip and then let out a breath as he watched Aymeric’s entire world explode across his face. Who knew three words could have such an impact on the guy?

“I made a choice to wear this earring because I wanted to show you that I accepted your feelings and I feel something too. I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like a bubble in my stomach that rises when I see you,” he shrugged, “Sorry, I’m not very good with putting words to thoughts...uh thoughts to words...fuck. Anyways, I know that I like you a lot and I very much am interested in you in many ways but I don’t think….I’m not ready for a committed relationship. If that makes any sense….”

Kori trailed off and stared very pointedly at the wall. He was certain you could roast an egg on his face from how hot it was. There was a shift in the table as a weight sat beside him and he felt a soft hand cover his. Another hand reached over and cupped itself around Kori’s cheek pulling him to face Aymeric. There was so much love in the look Aymeric was giving him Kori wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. Only one other person had ever looked at him with such intensity it almost made him want to run but he was held in place by Aymeric’s gentle touch. 

“May I kiss you?” the other asked softly and Kori quickly nodded realizing that he would want nothing more than to feel Aymeric’s lips on his own in that moment. 

Now Kori considered himself a fairly skilled kisser. He had gotten more than one person undressed just from a kiss alone and he was definitely not shy about it but he had never been kissed this this before. This wasn’t lust. This wasn’t need. This was soft and slow. Neither one was trying to get the other one anywhere they were simply happy being in this moment and exploring. When they parted, Kori realized he had closed his eyes at some point. Another new experience.

“I am okay with just being this. We can take out time and figure out what this is first before we make any decisions,” Aymeric smiled at him pressing their foreheads together, “I know who you are Kori and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“I’m starting to think you may be too good for me,” Kori felt Aymeric chuckle beside him at that. 

“Perhaps but I’m sure I can easily stoop to your level,” Aymeric gave him a quick kiss before sitting up right  and letting him go. 

Kori resisted the urge to elbow jab him at that remark and instead decided to play his game, “Well in that case, my place or yours?” 

“I thought we were going to take this slow?”

“Slow in the fast lane, babe.”

Kori gave Aymeric an awful wink that had both of them thrown into a fit of giggles. The stoic gaze from Haurchefant’s painting almost seemed to soften while watching the two of them figure things out. It was going to be a mess but it was their mess to work through. Both of them were willing to at least see where things could go even if they couldn’t commit to one thing right now. This, whatever it was, was better than dancing around each other and pretending there was nothing there. At least now they could enjoy each other’s company without restraint and for the time being that was enough. That was enough. 

 


End file.
